


Say Yes, 'Cause I Need to Know

by GreyWingsandDreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWingsandDreams/pseuds/GreyWingsandDreams
Summary: 5 Times Kageyama Tobio was proposed too and the 1 time he accepted it.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 55
Kudos: 781





	1. Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama is my absolute favorite and I just thinks he needs more love! Please enjoy the cuteness, the confusion, the slight angst, and the eventual happy ending.
> 
> My Love Language is Words of Affirmation so don't be afraid to write that comment, lovelies~
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

**Chapter 1:** Oikawa

Oikawa corners him after practice one night. He says it wasn’t intentional, he was merely walking past Tobio’s school when the team came out. Tobio isn’t sure what to believe. That same, infuriating smile is plastered on his former senpai’s face. He doesn’t trust it, but he also doesn’t decline when Oikawa offers to walk him home.

“You were much cuter in middle school. It’s a shame you lost it,” Oikawa says. His tone is light and peppy, as if they were both sharing a joke.

Tobio rolls his eyes, but his face heats up all the same. He tries not to let the comment bother him. What does he care if Oikawa thinks he’s cute or not?

“Maybe you’ll be cute again when you’re a crippled old man!” The words are exclaimed, like Oikawa has finally solved an intricate problem. 

“I don’t want to be _cute_ ,” Tobio seethes. He turns his glare away from Oikawa, jaw clenched. 

“Hmm?”

“I want to be-” Tobio starts, but cuts his sentence short. The word _‘handsome’_ is on the tip of his tongue. That would be admitting his insecurities, though, wouldn’t it? And he’d rather have the earth swallow him whole than let Oikawa see any cracks in his confidence.

“Whatever,” he mutters instead.

Oikawa is unexpectedly silent. They continue walking, the moonlight falling on them and brightening their way. 

“You’d make a cute wife, Tobio-chan.”

Tobio flinches, sharply turning towards Oikawa. The older boy has a considering look on his face, finger tapping on his chin thoughtfully. 

_“What?”_ Tobio asks. His voice certainly does _not_ crack.

“All wives are cute. We could get you an apron too! Something pink would be best, I think.”

Oikawa stops walking, Tobio barely refraining from tripping on his feet. His gaze is intense and less playful than before. “ It would match the color of your cheeks.”

A flush washes over Tobio’s face. His grip on his backpack tightens. 

“That’s...dumb. I can’t be a wife,” he gets out. His throat feels suddenly dry.

“Well not without a husband you can’t,” Oikawa agrees. 

Tobio huffs and starts walking again. Oikawa is quickly at his heels, his warmth radiating along the younger’s side. Tobio barely represses the strangest shiver.

“Let’s see, who could be Tobio-chan’s husband?”

Tobio grimaces and moves a little faster. Oikawa doesn’t even break his stride. Instead, he places a hand around Tobio’s shoulder casually. Tobio jumps and turns his head towards Oikawa’s hand. His eyes widen and his brisk pace slows.

“Your options are limited since you won’t be cute until _after_ the marriage. We’d have to convince them it would be worth it.”

 _“Oikawa!”_ Tobio says, voice nearly a shout. He looks sharply at the other, dark brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. “...sto-”

“Me?” 

The older boy points to himself. His lips are curved into a smile Tobio doesn’t recognize, but makes him tense all the same. He shakes his head. “No, that’s not what I meant.”

The arm around him tightens and pulls him closer. Tobio yelps softly, hands coming up to land on Oikawa’s chest. His lips part, heat blooming across his face and neck at the lack of space between them.

“But you said my name, Tobio-chan.”

“Oikawa, that wasn’t-”

“I suppose I could be your husband.”

The words caress over Tobio’s ears so sweetly he almost loses his balance. Oikawa’s fingers begin to play with the ends of his head, brushing against the back of his neck. He’s looking down at Tobio with those profound, half lidded eyes. They move from his face to his chest, as if he hasn’t looked at him a million times before. 

Tobio is used to that judgmental gaze on him, but this feels different. He’s not sure he likes it. Yet warmth settles in his stomach and he'd be lying if he said it was completely unpleasant. 

“How about it, Tobio?”

Was Oikawa serious? Tobio’s mind was spinning. He felt hot all over. His limbs were stiff and he turns his head away. The arms around him were familiar, but not on him. Not like this. 

“Stop joking,” he finally mutters out.

“Who says I’m joking? I’m trying to help you. You’d be very lucky to be with me.”

Anger, quick and unexpected, suddenly fills Tobio’s veins. The words spark something upsetting inside him, and Tobio pulls himself away from Oikawa. The other lets him go, but that same intensity doesn’t leave his eyes. 

“I...I don’t want a husband who doesn’t think I’m cute already.”

It sounds idiotic to Tobio’s ears, but it’s the truth. Oikawa is brilliant, amazing, and would maybe even be a good husband. But he doesn’t make Tobio feel cute **now**. And, though he doesn’t know why, Tobio thinks that’s pretty important.

Oikawa tilts his head to the side, humming deep in his throat. Tobio shuffles his feet, nervous for an answer. 

A hand reaches for his face. Tobio forces himself not to recoil at the contact. It’s gentle, those long fingers brushing against his skin so softly it makes Tobio’s legs feel like jelly. He lets himself lean into it, just this once.

“That’s completely fair, Tobio-chan.”

Oikawa pats his face and lifts his hand away. He chuckles, face morphing from fierce to carefree once more. 

“Maybe you’ll grow into your cuteness. Call me when you do!”

With that, Oikawa turns from him and begins walking in the other direction. Tobio stays where he is, stuck to his place on the concrete. He watches Oikawa go, more confused than before.

Tobio makes sure Oikawa is out of sight before slowly continuing his way home. His cheek is warm, and he lifts his own hand up to touch his face. 

He wonders just how much of that had been a joke. And if he’d give Oikawa that call one day. 


	2. Ushijima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this just an excuse to ship Kageyama with as many people as possible? Yes. Yes it is.
> 
> My Love Language is Words of Affirmation so don't be afraid to write that comment, lovelies~
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter! That made me incredibly happy. You guys really pushed me to update sooner than I expected in the best way. I love you guys!
> 
> Edit: I realized I used 'Tobio' exclusively in the first chapter but used 'Kageyama' in this chapter. So I changed it. Hopefully I'll be more consistent next time!

**Chapter 2:** Ushijima

Dark eyes survey the selections pronounced on the vending machine. Automatically, Tobio’s gaze glues to his favorite brand of boxed milk. The instinct to buy it is strong, and he almost reaches up to pick it but stops short.

Tsukishima had made a comment that day about how much milk he consumed. Tobio thought the other boy was one to talk. That bean poll had probably drank a gallon a day when he was a kid considering his height!

Still, embarrassment clung to the thoughts. 

Tobio shifts his weight on his legs. He lifts a hand, finger grazing over the buttons before he makes a split second decision without even looking. 

Strawberry milk clunks down to the bottom of the vending machine.

Screw it. At least it was a different flavor!

Tobio huffs out a defeated breath and takes his drink. He’s in the process of stabbing the top with his straw when an eerily familiar voice caresses his ears. 

“Oi! It’s that annoying setter from Karasuno.”

Tobio flinches at the tone. He sharply turns his head, his body instantly freezing at the sight. What are the odds of running into both Tendou and Ushijima outside of the same convenience store?

The two to one dynamic doesn’t escape the setter for a moment. He oddly wishes Hinata was with him, but shoves down that thought as quickly as it forms. He doesn’t need the other boy just to feel comfortable, what is he thinking?

Ushijima’s stare is just as intense as it was the first time they met. Tobio swallows the dryness in his throat. The strawberry milk sounds heavenly now, but that somehow feels like a weakness in front of him.

“Ah, Kageyama,” Ushijima greets. 

Tendou weaves an arm around Ushijima’s shoulder, the casual touch reminding Tobio of a weird cat.

“Hi,” is his awkward reply.

Tendou snickers, his eyes zeroing in on the milk in Tobio’s hand. “Trying to bulk up, buttercup?”

Tobio blanches at the nickname, brow furrowing in disgust. “I just like milk.”

“Or maaaaybe you’re trying to catch up to Wakatoshi’’s height!” 

A frown displays over Tobio’s lips. His face feels hot, but he makes a show of rolling his eyes and focusing his gaze to the side. 

“You’re still growing, right?” Ushijima asks. 

“I-I think so,” Tobio mutters back. 

Ushijima hums, and Tendou looks between the two of them. A smirk curls onto his face, and Tobio doesn’t like it one bit.

“You know,” Tendou starts and tears himself away from Ushijima to step closer to Tobio. “If you two were the same height you’d look like a power duo.”

Red eyes narrow, Tendou shaking his head. “No, no, wait. That’s not the word I’m looking for."

Tobio hears the other mumble the word _‘power…power’_ under his breath. It’s unnerving, and he looks over to Ushijima to stop the madness. Ushijima (the brick wall) appears unphased as he waits for his friend to finish.

“Ah! Power **_couple_ **! That’s what I meant.”

Tobio almost bursts the milk box in his hand.

His mouth opens partially, words of denial on the tip of his tongue. He can’t think of the right thing to say, though, everything spinning so fast in his head. His neck and cheeks bloom with a blush he wishes he could control. 

The older boy doesn’t visibly react except for the slightest clenching of his jaw. His expression is unreadable, and Tobio just wants him to stop _looking_ at him like that.

“Oh, would you like that?” Tendou teases, moving more towards Tobio. He tilts his head to the side, chuckling.

“Wow, you’re super red. Someone’s got a crush.”

“No, I-”

“Don’t try to deny it! The proof’s all over your face.” Tendou points directly at him, and if Tobio were bolder he’d bite that damn finger. 

The sudden, long stride from the mostly silent Ushijima stops any comeback he planned on forming. Tendou looks just as surprised, but he quickly moves to the side as the taller boy now stands before him. Tobio barely stops himself from taking a step back. 

“Would it be so bad?” Ushijima mumbles, voice low and much softer that he’d ever heard before.

Tobio’s eyes widen. This time he _does_ take a step back, confusion flashing across his features. 

“Um, I don’t know-”

“Being a ‘power couple’. Tendou’s right, we would be good together.”

Tendou scoffs. “I didn’t say _that._ ”

Ushijima ignores the comment, though, his focus solely on the young setter. He extends his hand and grabs Tobio’s wrist. The grip is warm and solid but not bruising. Tobio jumps at the contact, yet he can’t take his eyes off of Ushijima’s face. 

“Your genius and my power. It would be...unstoppable.”

The hand on his wrist pulls him gently. Tobio lets himself tumble two steps forward, unable to break the strange trance that has fallen upon him. 

“I could bring you to the top.”

For a moment, Tobio thinks about it. Ushijima is amazing. The things they could accomplish together would be legendary. He would make Tobio push himself harder. Maybe he’d even be at his prime with him.

But…

“No.”

The word is spoken quietly, yet there is no mistaking the intent. Tobio wrenches his wrist out of Ushijima’s hold. 

He doesn’t have the nerve to glare at the two, his stomach clenching uncomfortably. Still, he does shake his head and back up to put some space between them. 

“I don’t need your power,” Tobio says. His voice sounds stronger than he feels. He makes himself stand tall, hands tight at his sides. 

The light shifts in Ushijima’s eyes, and that small recognition almost makes Tobio feel like he’s won. 

For now, it’s enough.

Without waiting for a reply, Tobio quickly turns around and starts walking in the opposite direction. He wants to run away as fast as he can, but forces himself to keep a steady pace. He doesn’t dare look back. 

Tendou’s laugh echoes behind him, along with teasing words he doesn’t try to understand. 

It was quick, but for a second Ushijima looked disappointed.

Tobio doesn’t know why that causes his chest to swell with pride. Regardless, the warmth follows him all the way home.   
  



	3. Kindaichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the angst comes in! You've been warned my friends.
> 
> My Love Language is Words of Affirmation so don't be afraid to write that comment, lovelies~
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

**Chapter 3:** Kindaichi

When Kindaichi texts him to meet at the park Tobio almost doesn’t go. Anxiety had flooded his frame when he’d seen that familiar name announced on his phone screen. He hadn’t realized they were speaking terms again, apparently.

Why would Kindaichi want to meet? Was it to yell at him?

Tobio had no desire to ruin his free weekend with a blast from the past. 

Still, it would be rude not to show up. Tobio’s been working on being better about that. He doesn’t like to hurt peoples’ feelings, no matter what others might think. 

So in the early afternoon Tobio finds himself at the park. They’d visited the park often in middle school. Dark eyes survey the familiar lush, green trees and flowers planted around the sidewalk. The fresh air helps to relieve some of his nerves. He breathes in deeply as he makes his way to the bench Kindaichi had said he’d be at.

He sees Kindaichi soon enough. He looks just as nervous as Tobio feels. He keeps shifting on the bench, fumbling with something cradled in his hands. 

“Hey,” Tobio greets. 

Kindaichi flinches, looking up as Tobio approaches. 

“Hey,” he returns. His hands clench together. The action draws Tobio’s gaze, but he still can’t tell what the other is holding. 

Tobio shuffles his feet. A strange silence settles over them. The tension is obvious even to him, and Tobio puts his hands in his jacket pockets.

“You wanted to see me?” Tobio asks. He makes himself look at Kindaichi, instead of drifting his gaze away to the side like he desperately wants too.

“Yeah...sit with me?” Kindaichi pats the space next to him on the bench. 

Tobio hesitates. He hadn’t expected the gentle tone or the small smile that Kindaichi wears. It feels like  _ before  _ and that’s dangerous territory. 

His fingers shake lightly in his pockets as he sits down. He turns towards the other, eyes questioning. 

Kindaichi huffs out a forced chuckle. He looks between Tobio and his hands, jaw clenched. “You know, at first I hated seeing you like that with Karasuno.”

“Like what?” Tobio asks, leaning his back on the bench.

“Happy. A real team player.” Kindaichi shrugs his shoulders. He decides to stare at his hands rather than look Tobio in his eyes. “I wished it’d been like that in our last year at Kitagawa.”

Oh. So they weren’t going to beat around the bush then.

Tobio feels his chest tighten. Buried guilt threatens to surface at Kindaichi’s words. 

“Kindaichi…”

“Maybe if things had been like that then you and I would still be together.”

It hurts to hear the words Tobio had thought that more than once, too. If his grandfather hadn’t died or if he’d hadn’t taken his sadness out on his teammates, maybe their relationship wouldn’t have fallen apart. 

It isn’t something Tobio likes to remember. They’d been so young at the time. Nervous and blushing. Tobio can recall when they’d tried to secretly hold hands at their desks before pulling away the second someone glanced at them.

Quick first kisses and sweet words whispered only for each other. Even now, Tobio still found Kindaichi to be cute. Too serious for his own good with all that hidden, goofy humor underneath. 

He’d really liked Kindaichi before their last year in middle school. 

All of that had been destroyed when Tobio had become King of the Court. It wasn’t a title Tobio even wanted, yet his past would never let him live it down it seemed. 

“Maybe,” Tobio finally concedes. He nudges his head upwards, gazing at the blue, nearly cloudless sky. “So you’re mad that I’m happy now?”

“I was jealous, I guess.” Kindaichi clears his throat, eyes glancing back at Tobio. “But I realized that was selfish of me. I’m glad you’re doing better, Tobio.”

Tobio tenses when he hears his name from Kindaichi’s lips. It’s said so tenderly, and he can imagine that same mouth kissing along his cheeks or boldly exploring his neck. Tobio shivers before he can stop it.

“Thank you,” he mutters, licking his suddenly dry lips. “I...I really like my team. Don’t tell them that, though.”

Kindaichi laughs, and Tobio feels some of the tension in his shoulders melt. 

“I won’t,” he says. “But I did want to ask you something.”

Tobio nearly winces when Kindaichi fully turns to him. Their eyes lock. Kindaichi seems unsure, but determined. He lifts up his hands and opens them.

In the palm of his hands rest two plain, silver rings. Tobio’s dark, pretty eyes widen. His cheeks flush and his mouth falls open slightly.

“I want to try again,” Kindaichi murmurs. His voice is so small but his words are crystal clear. “You and me. I got these promise rings before we broke it off, but I could never bring myself to get rid of them.”

Kindaichi holds up one of the rings. They’re simple, but still nice looking and shiny. Tobio feels a hand cover his own. He looks down, seeing Kindaichi’s large hand overwhelming him. 

“We’ve both grown a lot. We could be good this time.” Kindaichi leans towards him, so close he can feel that warm, minty breath over his face. “I miss you. What do you say?.”

A part of Tobio thinks they could make it work. Perhaps now that Tobio is in a better place mentally and emotionally the relationship would be easier.

How long would that last, though?

Kindaichi is kind, but he’d also shown Tobio his cruelty. Life wasn’t only made of happy moments. There would be times when Tobio wasn’t at his best, when he felt hurt and angry and depressed. 

Maybe it was harsh to say, but Tobio isn’t sure Kindaichi could handle him not being anything other than his ‘happy’ self. 

Kindaichi looks at him with hope in his eyes. Coldness seeps into Tobio’s bones, but he still manages to give his old boyfriend a genuine smile. 

“I miss you, too,” Tobio whispers. He takes Kindaichi’s hand, covering the ring. Slowly, he pushes the hand away towards Kindaichi’s lap before letting go. “But you deserve better, Kindaichi.”

_ ‘And I do too.’ _

Tobio gets up from the bench. Kindaichi’s face has fallen, eyebrows furrowed and mouth set into a frown. Tobio’s relieved not to see rage, but this open dejection isn’t much better.

“Tobio, please-”

“I’m really happy we got to talk.” Tobio swallows thickly. He tries to ignore the regret that is already forming, even though he knows it’s the right decision. “You were my friend too. Maybe...maybe we can have that again, at least?”

The tears at the corners of Kindaichi’s eyes don’t fall. Tobio wants to wipe them away, but he can’t do that for him anymore. 

While the space between them no longer has to be filled with hate, it still needs to exist. 

“I,” Kindaichi starts but stops. He looks away from Tobio, hiding his face. When he speaks, it’s rougher but honest. “Okay. Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll text you sometime?”

“Please do.”

It takes a tremendous amount of effort not to sit back down with Kindaichi. Tobio wants to comfort him, wants to say yes. He wants to know what that ring would feel like on his finger. 

But he can’t. 

Tobio leaves Kindaichi to figure out his own feelings. The park is as lovely as always, but his eyes can’t stomach the sight anymore. 

Kindaichi was right. He was happy. And he didn’t plan on messing that up anytime soon. 


	4. Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incredibly self-indulgent and I won't apologize for it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos on this story! They really brighten my day and help me update faster. I love you all! <3
> 
> My Love Language is Words of Affirmation so don't be afraid to write that comment, lovelies~

**Chapter 4:** Tsukishima

Tobio scrubs under his eyes with a wet, rough paper towel. The harsh treatment to his skin does nothing to make the black lines disappear. The water may smudge it a bit, but not nearly enough. 

He was never letting his sister, Miwa, test her new make-up on him again. 

Apparently she’d mixed up the regular and ‘water-proof’ eyeliner that morning. There was no time to take it off before school had started. So Tobio had gone the whole day with dark eyeliner circling his eyes with the barest hint of a wing in the corner.

It wasn’t...horrible, if he was being honest. The lines weren’t thick, but merely highlighted his features as Miwa had put it. Still, Tobio hadn’t liked the stares from his classmates. Especially the giggling girls and the weird red cheeks of the boys. 

Not to mention the teasings from Tanaka and Nishinoya had been relentless. Tobio was glad to finally be alone in the locker room. Hopefully Miwa would be home with the make-up remover, but Tobio figures he could try to get it off with water one last time. 

“That’s not going to work.”

Ah, so the universe really doesn’t like him today. 

Tobio looks up into the mirror, catching the sight of Tsukishima entering the locker room. He glares, but soon turns his attention back to the paper towel in his hands. 

“I _know_ that. I was just,” Tobio starts, but stops. There’s no point in trying to defend himself against Tsukishima. “...whatever.”

Tobio throws the paper towel away to the side. He sighs, lifting up to fix his damp bangs before heading out. He freezes.

Tsukishima, quiet as a damn mouse, has managed to slip right behind him. Tobio hates that he has to look _up_ to meet his eyes in the mirror, brow furrowing. 

“You know like this you look more like a Queen than a King,” Tsukishima says. His lips are quirked upwards into a smirk Tobio wants to slap off his face. 

He straightens up, fully intending to let the other have a piece of his mind. All words are lost, however, when a large hand reaches up to cup his chin. The grasp on his face forces him to keep his gaze on the mirror.

Dark eyes widen. Tobio’s breath gets stuck in his throat. Tsukishima’s hand is lightly calloused, his grip strong. A thumb brushes his bottom lip. An electric jolt goes through Tobio and he flinches at the contact.

“Wha-”

“I like you better as a Queen,” Tsukishima murmurs. His warm breath tickles Tobio’s ear. 

Tobio tries to swallow down a shiver, but doesn’t succeed. Tsukishima feels too hot against his back. Those sharp eyes bore into his face and Tobio can’t look away.

Tsukishima’s other hand slowly sneaks around his waist and pulls him closer. Tobio doesn’t stop the small gasp that escapes his lip in time. The taller boy shifts slightly, and he can feel the lazily forming smirk near his temple. 

“What are you doing?” Tobio finally gets out. He attempts to glare, but it comes out looking more concerned than angry.

“Not sure,” Tsukishima says with a shrug of his shoulders. “Just felt like it.”

Lips caress the side of his face. Tobio feels his skin heat up, eyes blinking rapidly. Tsukishima chuckles before placing another (again, lazy) kiss closer to the corner of his eye.

The hand on his waist holds him tightly, keeping him in place. Tobio shuffles his feet, not sure if he wants to get away or lean in closer. It makes his stomach feel strange, bubbly and tight. 

“We’ve been better with each other, haven’t we?” The words are whispered so softly Tobio isn’t sure he hears them at first. If he hadn’t been watching Tsukishima’s lips in the mirror he might have convinced himself otherwise.

Slowly, face flushing all the more, Tobio nods his head. “Yeah...we have.”

They still fought sometimes, still got on each others’ nerves, but it felt more like teasing lately. That burning rage and hurt that had once spiked up everytime he saw the other no longer overwhelmed him. He would even venture to say he liked Tsukishima. Not to his face, of course.

“So why not take it a step further?” That warm hand travels up Tobio’s chest now, rubbing over the thin fabric of his shirt.

“If you don’t want to be a King, then be my Queen.”

Tsukishima leans down and plants a gentle kiss on his exposed neck. Tobio’s knees buckle, heat spreading through his body.

For a moment, Tobio lets himself indulge. He closes his eyes and nestles back into Tsukishima. He huffs out a small, watery breath as a tongue laps at a spot on his neck. The hint of teeth feel _really_ _good_. 

When Tsukishima starts to suck a mark into his flesh he snaps out of it.

Tobio places a hand over his neck, effectively blocking the other’s lips. Tsukishima’s eyebrows raise. He looks into Tobio’s reflected eyes, questioning.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

With great reluctance, Tobio pulls away. Tsukishima lets him, even as his hands trail after him. As if he wants to tug him back. 

Tobio straightens out the collar of his shirt. He feels embarrassed, sticky warm and still having the infuriating make-up under his eyes. 

“Why’s that?” Tsukishima asks. He doesn’t sound mad. His tone is calm, but Tobio doesn’t think that’s entirely accurate.

“We’d argue all the time. You’re kinda mean.”

Tsukishima scoffs, rolling his eyes. “You’re not exactly polite either. And I told you we’ve-”

“I know,” Tobio cuts him off. He raises his hands up in mock surrender. “We’ve been doing better. But it’s not enough.”

Shaking fingers brush his dark hair back as he sighs. Tsukishima just looks at him, his gaze too intense for his liking.

“Let’s just…give it more time? Then maybe we can try,” Tobio suggests.

The tension between them feels awkward. Tsukishima has his arms crossed over his chest. _“Fine,_ ” he utters, pointed and nearly making Tobio flinch.

Tobio makes himself stay still as the other moves past him. Tsukishima stops by his side and he looks down at him. 

Without another word, Tsukishima bends and kisses him on the lips. It’s quick, chaste, and leaves Tobio’s lips tingling. 

“I won’t wait forever. Remember that,” Tsukishima warns as he draws away. 

Tobio doesn’t turn around when he hears the door open and close. He stands there, wishing the floor would open and gobble him up. 

When he finally leaves the locker room his limbs feel heavy, his legs like jelly. He lets his fingers brush over his lips one time before wrenching them away.

Miwa better have that damn make-up remover. 

  
  
  



	5. Bokuto & Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter of me lowkey calling Kuroo and Bokuto sluts lol. In the nicest way though!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos on this story! They really brighten my day and help me update faster. I love you all! <3
> 
> My Love Language is Words of Affirmation so don't be afraid to write that comment, lovelies~

**Chapter 5:** Bokuto & Kuroo 

  
  
  


“I’ve got a _ thing  _ for setters.”

Tobio chokes on the water in his glass. He begins coughing, and Bokuto’s too hard pats on his back don’t make the process easier. 

Bokuto laughs, loud and jarring. “Yeah? Why’s that dude?

Kuroo shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. The ever present smirk graces his lips, his eyes lazily surveying Tobio’s form as he learns to breath properly again. 

“Dunno, I’ve just never met an ugly setter.”

“Hmm, I guess that’s true,” Bokuto says. He taps at his chin with a finger, bright eyes looking up at the ceiling of the restaurant. “Akaashi is really pretty. And Kenma is too.”

Tobio wishes he hadn’t been roped into coming to dinner. If Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kenma wanted to visit some of his teammates that was fine. He doesn’t see why he’d needed to be invited. It wasn’t like he was great friends with any of them. They were a handful. Tobio wasn’t sure how Tsukishima had dealt with them during the training camp.

“Aw, don’t forget about Kageyama, Bo. He’ll feel left out,” Kuroo murmurs, leaning back in his chair. 

“Oh!” Bokuto shifts that hand that had been patting his back to wrap around his shoulders. The strength behind the simple gesture is solid and Tobio finds himself sitting up straighter. 

“Sorry, you’re pretty too!”

“Uh,” Kageyama starts. His cheeks begin to burn. Bokuto’s face is really close to his. “Thanks?”

Kuroo chuckles. It’s deeper and softer than the other boisterous laughs Tobio has heard from him. It makes the hairs on his arms raise and his stomach tighten unexpectedly. 

“I don’t think he believes you, Bo,” he says. 

Bokuto honest to God  _ pouts _ . He pulls Tobio closer to his side. Tobio tenses up, Bokuto’s thicker fingers digging into the muscle of his arm.

“Aw, I’m telling that truth, I promise,” Bokuto presses. 

“Maybe he’d believe it if we  _ showed  _ him?”

Sometimes Tobio wishes Hinata didn’t make friends so easily. If he didn’t, then he wouldn't have been so engaged with talking to Kenma. And then, perhaps, he would have seen Kuroo and Bokuto ushering Tobio outside so quickly and quietly it made his head spin. 

One moment he was sitting at the table, the next they were all outside in the alleyway at the back of the restaurant. 

Tobio feels warmth at his back. A strong, thick, and muscular chest. Bokuto, his mind vaguely registers. Those arms have now moved to wrap around his waist. He’s grounded, breath on the back of his neck sending tingles down his spine.

Kuroo stands in front of him. His fingers tilt up Tobio’s chin, and he can’t look away from those dark, mischievous eyes. 

Confusion, and maybe a little anticipation, flashes over Tobio’s face. Kuroo only grins in response. “Let’s show you how pretty you are, huh?”

Before Tobio can reply, Kuroo bends down and kisses him on the corner of his mouth. Surprise flushes Tobio’s skin and Kuroo places another kiss directly on his lips. They’re softer than Tobio would have guessed, lingering and gentle. 

Tobio finds himself leaning up into the kiss hesitantly. Kuroo hums against his lips and steps closer. The kiss deepens, and Kuroo slots their lips together in a way that feels  _ good _ and makes Tobio’s toes curl. 

Bokuto’s hands slowly travel from his waist to the band of shorts. Fingers slowly dip beneath the fabric and stop to rub soothing circles into his hips. Tobio flinches at the sudden contact, but Bokuto only pulls him closer against him. 

Bokuto finds a spot on his neck that he apparently likes and lathers attention there. Lips and teeth graze over Tobio’s flesh, sucking an unapologetic bruise onto him. Tobio gasps, and Kuroo takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Tobio’s trembling hands grip Kuroo’s shoulders. He feels like his breath is being stolen. Kuroo explores his mouth thoroughly. Tobio’s knees weaken with every delightful swipe of tongue and nibbling teeth on his bottom lip. 

Meanwhile, Bokuto doesn’t stop his pursuit of marking every inch of Tobio’s neck. Sometimes it’s just little kisses that make Tobio shiver. Sometimes a tongue glides across. When Bokuto uses his teeth, though, Tobio can’t help but moan into Kuroo’s mouth. He swears Kuroo smirks whenever he does, yet he can’t bring himself to be mad.

It’s a lot. Too much, really. Too many hands and lips and tongues and nothing that Tobio is prepared for.

When Kuroo crowds him against Bokuto even more, Tobio pushes him back.

Instantly Kuroo pulls away. His mouth is redder than before. Slick and appealing. It makes Tobio blush harder.

“What’s up?” he asks, voice a low rumble.

Tobio pants softly, trying to catch his breath. He attempts to piece a sentence together, but it’s hard. Bokuto makes a ‘hm?’ sounds against his neck and doesn’t stop his ministrations.

“We’re not...we’re not together,” Tobio mutters. “So why are you…?”

Kuroo cocks an eyebrow. He tilts his head, that lazy grin still in place. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those ‘waiting for marriage’ types.”

“Oh! Kageyama, if you married us then you could set for us all the time.” Bokuto says behind him. Tobio feels a sigh release from Bokuto’s lips. It tickles his neck, and Tobio can’t help but shiver. “The dream.”

Tobio wants to argue or roll his eyes at how ridiculous that sounds. He doesn’t get the chance, though, before Kuroo is back in his space. 

“My turn,” Bokuto whines. 

Two strong hands take his shoulders and suddenly Tobio’s being spun around. The movement makes him dizzy, but all becomes clear when Bokuto crushes his lips against his own. 

It’s different from Kuroo’s kiss. Kuroo’s was slow and velvety, turning his legs into jelly. Bokuto’s kiss is energetic and infectious. There’s such a honest excitement to it. Lips are hurried but purposeful. Bokuto kisses him like he can’t get enough. Those arms are back around his waist, pulling and cradling him like he’s something precious.

Kuroo doesn’t let Tobio forget he’s there too. Warm breath teases the shell of his ear. Tobio keens when lips lick over it. A tongue licks at his lobe, nibbling slightly, before the attention moves to a spot just behind his ear. Shocking pleasure blossoms over him and Tobio jumps. He hadn’t ever thought that was a sensitive place for him until now.

Hands keep caressing him everywhere. His chest. His arms. The little dip at his lower back. He can’t tell whose hands are whose. His mind is foggy in a way he’s starting to love. It’s warm and wet and overwhelming. 

He closes his eyes and can’t stop moaning. It’s embarrassing, but he doesn’t think they mind. Tobio honestly feels small with them, which is something he hasn’t experienced often.

Kuroo and Bokuto are incredibly good at this. They’re practically in sync. Tobio can’t concentrate on anything long enough before a new sensation engulfs him.

Maybe that’s what finally brings him back to reality.

They’re good at this. Too good. Like they’ve done it before.

How many other people have Kuroo and Bokuto turned into mush like he’s quickly becoming? Once they were done, what would happen? Would they ask for his number? Did they even want it?

He liked them, and they were making him feel really, really great. But he didn’t _ know _ them. And that simple fact made his stomach bubble unpleasantly. 

This time, Tobio breaks the kiss. He turns his face away, his breath more ragged than he would like. 

“W-wait.” Tobio can’t bring himself to look at their faces. He gazes at the ground. His hands are clutching Bokuto’s shirt harshly. “Slow down. Please, I just…”

Tobio’s head is reeling. They’re waiting, though, and he can finally catch his breath.

“We’re not dating, are we?” he questions. His confusion is open and raw. “I don’t get it. What’s-”

“Ah, so you _ do  _ like commitment.” Kuroo huffs out a breath. His arms move from his sides and wrap around his chest. He pulls Tobio into him and buries his face into his neck, laughing. Tobio thinks he hears _ ‘fucking adorable’  _ murmured against him but he can’t be sure.

Bokuto cups his cheeks, turning his face to look at him. “You’re super pretty, Kageyama. We just wanted to have a little fun with you. But if you’re not into this we can stop. Scout’s honor!"

“You’re not a scout, Bo,” Kuroo interjects. He lifts up his head and places a quick peck to Tobio’s ear. “He’s right, though. We can stop. No biggie.”

Part of Tobio doesn’t want to stop. He likes the kisses. They make him feel lighter and loose. It’s nice, and he thinks he could be swept away very easily by them.

It’s not enough to continue, though. They’ll be back in Tokyo tomorrow. And even Tobio isn’t naive enough to think they’ll try to keep up any sort of ‘relationship’ with him afterwards.

Slowly, Tobio shakes his head. 

“I want to stop. Please.”

Immediately both pairs of arms leave him. Kuroo kisses him on his temple. Bokuto, still full of energy, kisses his forehead. 

“A shame, but that’s fine,” Kuroo says. He grabs Tobio’s arms and starts to lead them back to the backdoor of the restaurant.

“If you’re ever in Tokyo and you change your mind, just let us know,” Bokuto adds. Like they’re talking about practice or something casual instead of...whatever this was.

The rest of the night is so normal it nearly gives Tobio whiplash. No one noticed they were gone. Hinata and Bokuto yell and laugh so much that Daichi gets on to them. Kuroo snickers to Kenma, who seems to be ignoring him. 

It’s as if nothing had happened.

Tobio sips at his drink and picks at his food the rest of the night. By the time they leave the restaurant he’s mostly okay. Off balance, but okay.

Even if he kind of regrets ending things when he did, he knows he’d regret it more the next morning. 

Kuroo was right. He does like commitment. 

  
  



	6. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented on, given kudos, and liked this story! This started out as a silly little idea, but I was surprised by how many people enjoyed it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Y'all have no idea how much your kind words made my day and helped by writer each new chapter. 
> 
> I plan on writing future Kageyama fics, especially rarepairs. They're my guilty pleasure. 
> 
> I know many of you didn't want Hinata to be the last one, but I hope you'll like this chapter all the same. This ship isn't my favorite either. So I've definitely written it 'my way' haha. /cough/ Bottom!Kageyama /cough/
> 
> My love language is Words of Affirmation, so don't be afraid to leave those comments lovelies! Thank you for reading and enjoy the end of this story!

**Chapter 6:** Hinata

“I think I got hit on.”

Tobio watches as Hinata visibly winces from his spot on his rug. Papers of homework litter the floor and Hinata’s bed. Tobio turns onto his side on the mattress. His eyes shift away from that familiar tuff of orange hair. 

Saying the words out loud makes his neck feel hot. Tobio’s brow furrows, and he childishly wants to curl up into a ball.

“You  _ think _ ?” Hinata asks, incredulous.

“Yeah. I’m not completely sure about some of them. But-”

“Wait, wait, hold up,” the other interrupts. Hinata places his hands up in the air. His jaw is tight with a frown, confusion gracing his features. “There’s more than one?”

Now Tobio’s entire face is burning. 

_ “Maybe,” _ he seethes out sharply. “I don’t know about Ushijima. And Oikawa is always confusing. He joked about being my husband or something. Tsukishima also said he wanted me to be his Queen. So I’m pretty sure about that one at least.”

Tobio hums, burying his face into the pillow. “...Kuroo and Bokuto made out with me a little too but I don’t know-”

“Kageyama!” 

Hinata stands up to his full height. His skin is flushed red, hands curled into fists at his side. His mouth hangs open. It reminds Tobio or a koi fish and he has to push down the laugh that threatens to escape him.

“What?” Tobio asks, trying to go for ‘annoyed’ but just sounding concerned. Perhaps even a little whiny.

“Of course they were hitting on you!” Hinata practically screams the words. “Why wouldn’t they?”

Tobio can think of several reasons, but he doubts that would go over well with his friend. Especially when he was already this energetic.

“What did you do?” the more hyper of the two asks. 

Tobio shrugs his shoulders stiffly. He sits up, but doesn’t dare look directly at Hinata’s face. “I said no, obviously.”

“But why?”

Hinata steps forward towards the bed. It’s weird, having Hinata be above him in this instance. Tobio crosses his legs and puts his hands in the middle as he sits up. His fingers thread together, nervous.

“It didn’t feel right,” he starts. Dark eyes briefly flicker over to the other. Hinata is staring at him, the gaze sharper than usual. It practically begs him to go on.

Tobio sighs, resisting the urge to groan and run away at the same time.

“Oikawa is amazing but he still makes me feel awful. I don’t know if that’ll ever change. Ushijima just likes my serves. Kindaichi is…”

He stops at that, considering. Hinata doesn’t know that part of his past and it doesn’t feel like the time to bring it up. 

“...he needs to work on some things. Tsukishima and I would rip each other’s heads off.”

Hinata laughs at that. Tobio feels lighter at the sound. He glances back at his friend, his shoulders slowly losing the tension that had gathered.

“Kuroo and Bokuto just wanted to have fun. Which is fine, but not what I want.”

“What do you want?”

This time, Tobio does groan. He’s asked himself that so many times, but still doesn’t have a good answer. He rubs his hands over his face, raking his long fingers through his hair. 

Frustrated, he grumbles out, “I don’t know, someone that likes me?  _ Really _ likes me?”

It feels strange admitting something so simple.

Hinata’s hands suddenly brush over his knees, gripping onto the clothed flesh. Tobio flinches, the touch unexpected. Just like the warm presence that gets closer to him when Hinata leans into his space. 

“I like you.”

Tobio looks up. His throat feels dry and tight. Hinata is incredibly close to him now, nose only inches from his own. He’s got that odd, sharp look in his eyes again.

He’s serious. 

It makes Tobio’s heart hammer rapidly in his chest. He nearly forgets to breathe.

“I _ really _ like you,” Hinata repeats. 

Hinata’s hands settle more firmly on his knees, balancing on them as he moves an impossible inch forward.

Tobio licks his lips without thinking. Hinata traces the movements with his eyes and Tobio can’t help the blush that blooms onto his cheeks.

“Yeah?” he says. His voice sounds soft and hoarse to his ears and he barely refrains from cringing.

Hinata nods his head, humming. 

“I like your confidence in the things you care about. I like how you scrunch up your face when you get mad.” Hinata’s fingers play with the loose fabric of Tobio’s pants. Even without skin to skin contact it makes Tobio shiver. He’s losing his breath again.

“I like that you love volleyball just as much as I do. I like your stupid obsession with milk.” Hinata ducks his head down a bit, almost sheepish as he continues. “I like seeing your soft lips on the straw. I like your pretty face so much it hurts to look at you sometimes.”

Tobio opens his mouth to speak, shocked, but can’t usher out any words. He’s too warm. His stomach is swirling in a way that isn’t unpleasant but just  _ too much _ . 

“I like your voice. When you mumble or scream, doesn’t matter. I could listen to you talk for hours.”

“Hinata,” Tobio begins but cuts himself off. He can’t stop gazing into Hinata's eyes. Like being willingly trapped in honey brown orbs.

“I like you like this.”

“Like what?”

A push and Hinata’s forehead is brushing against his own. Tobio has to lean back slightly, head tilting up. 

“Under me. Blushing.”

If it had been anyone else then Tobio would have pushed them away. He would have stuttered and denied such pointed words. But not with Hinata.

It feels good. Right. Like he’s been looking for this feeling for a long time. 

_ “Oh,”  _ Tobio mutters softly on a whispered breath.

Hintat’s lips quirk upwards into a smile that Tobio has only seen when the other scores a point. 

Victory.

With a physical reluctance, Hinata pulls away. Tobio instantly wants to bring him back. He wants Hinata on top of him, face near his own. He wants….

Heated thoughts subside as he watches Hinata get on one knee on the floor. 

In fact, all of Tobio’s thoughts come crashing to an abrupt halt. Does Hinata know what he looks like right now? 

“I don’t care what Oikawa or Tsukishima said,” Hinata says. He takes one of Tobio’s hands into his own, squeezing gently. “Please, be  _ my _ husband.  _ My _ king.”

Tobio is light headed. His stares down at Hinata, dark eyes wide and vulnerable. Yet he doesn’t want to run away like the other times. He feels safe. Like he could never fathom being anywhere else in this moment.

“Are you...proposing to me?” Tobio asks.

An easy smile brightens over Hinata’s face. It makes Tobio’s heart flutter.

“Um, I guess it’s kinda like a pre-proposal? I don’t have a ring or anything so…”

“Yes.”

Tobio blinks and Hinata is upon him. His back hits the soft mattress, the other looming over him with a bubbling excitement that must be contagious because he finds himself smiling. He hates his smile, but he couldn’t stop it even if he tried.

“Really?” Hinata asks, voice loud and tinged with unrestrained joy.

“Yes.” Tobio wraps his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, pulling him towards him. Hinata eagerly complies, settling between Tobio’s slightly parted legs. The weight and warmth of his body is nice. Tobio hums happily.

“I promise, I’ll get a ring one day,” Hinata starts to babble. “It might be after high school, though. I hope that’s okay. Can we be boyfriends at least? Oh, wait, or would fiancés be the correct term? Can you be both at the same time?”

Tobio half listens, mind hazy and wonderful. “Hey Hinata,” he says in the middle of the ramble.

Dark eyes gaze up at the other. Tender and open. 

“I really like you.”

Hinata answers him by leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss. The softness makes him whimper, tingles flowing through his body. He hugs Hinata tighter, legs wrapping around his hips. Fingers cradle his face like he’s made of glass, and maybe he is. Maybe he hadn’t known it, but he trusts Hinata not to break him. 

Some might say this isn’t the smartest decision. Tobio doesn’t care. 

They would figure things out. Together. As equals. Two husbands. Two kings. Two people just loving each other through it all. 


End file.
